Upper garments, such as jackets or jerseys, have waist and collar hems and, if the garment has sleeves, a pair of sleeve hems. Typically, the waist, collar and sleeve hems fit loosely about a person wearing the upper garment. The loose fitting hems allow for air to enter about the waist, collar and sleeves and to circulate between the garment and the wear's body. Such air circulation can provide comfort to the wearer in temperate or warm weather.
However, when the garment is worn during inclement weather, loose fitting hems that allow air to circulate between the garment and the wearer's body are undesirable. As such, upper garments designed for inclement weather typically have a fastening device, such as a drawstring, belt, button, or hook to pull and/or gather the hem onto itself and about the wearer. The pulling and gathering of the hem onto itself forms gaps and/or passages between the gathered hem and wearer. Warm air contained between the upper garment and wearer can escape through the passages and cold air can enter.